User talk:KID2NR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Satellizer L. Bridget page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:39, September 20, 2011 Romanization Your effort at romanizing the wiki was a good attempt but alas unnecessary. We like to keep things real as they should be. Our beloved Dall-Young Lim and Kwang-Hyun Kim named them like this and we stick to what they made. So please keep it real by having this wiki's content in sync with their creation. I... I am the King! 22:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The overhaul I see your replacing the infoboxes. Nice we needed that keep it up! I... I am the King! 22:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Just keep going untill all character pages are redone. After that... take a break and have some coffee. I... I am the King! 22:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (note) I just added a new character page (Charles). And i added your templ. however i have no idea how to state her name in Kaji and the like. How did you do this? I... I am the King! 09:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) New volume Have you read the new volume yet? (or as far as it's translated though) If not. Then DO some nice new and fresh info/plotthickners are inside of this issue. I... I am the King! 22:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sleep? Do you ever sleep? Today I looked at the history of the wiki and found that your 2nd to last edit was about 10 hours ago, however your last edit was about 4 hours ago... Dude do you even take as much as a minor break? I... I am the King! 07:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I do. I usually go to sleep at around 11:00pm (EST). But the way this website tells time (UTC) can be confusing. :KID2NR 09:58, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Right and what time is it now over at where you are? I... I am the King! 10:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now it's 12:46 PM (EST). KID2NR 16:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Back and whatnot... So yes I'm back from Rome and wanted to see what has gone down this week and what you've done. I can assume you've kept everything straight yes? I... I am the King! 15:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Page-wise, there has been two new pages, one about Kyoichi Minase (Cassie's Limiter) and another about Eugene/Yujin (Chiffon's Limiter). However, both pages are deemed uneditable at the moment. In addition, most of Satella's plot summary has been filled (up to the 10th Nova Clash and skipping the Third-year Punishment Arc, which I have recently added). Also, I have added an Aflame Inferno reference to the Trivia section involving her appearance in one of the pages. That's my end of the stick for now. :--KID2NR 16:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thoroughly explained, thank you. I see the problem we are experiencing with the newly added pages, such matter occurred before. We need Kricket to delete it so we may create editable ones. I'm still in discussion with Kricket about me becoming a Admin, so we wont have such occurrences in the future. I... I am the King! 21:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I can assume that you know the latest change in leadership on this wiki, right? Kricket is gone for a yet undetermined amount of time and has given me admin rights, accompanied with all the allotted responsibilities. So if any questions/requests/ideas which need admin-accompanied powers, please leave them on my talk. I... I am the King! 20:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Layout:Character Hiya K2N I was wondering if you'd like to try out the article wizard? Project:Article wizard. It's an alternative to the broken Layout. ForestMonthZero 04:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :So, what do you think? Anything that should be changed? ForestMonthZero 04:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Since it seems you like it, should I recommend that it be placed into production, linked to from the major menus? ForestMonthZero 05:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I see no flaws in your project as of yet, so yeah. :::KID2NR 10:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, Grimmjow has added the character page preload as a button in the edit window, when you do "Add A Page" and select "Blank Page". Once that loads, the button is at the top. The Article Wizard is also now available from the "Editing help" menu. ForestMonthZero 10:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Summary That's something you seem to forget to add to your revisions. You don't have to do it constantly, however when making a spelling/grammar re-do, adding something big or undoing a edit which you deem incorrect a summary could be of use. I... I am the King! 07:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The japs. Now I've requested this before from people, but did not get proper responds (or half-assed). I would like to yet ask again... where can I find Kana / Romanji translators/help-desks/whatever so I can add that myself to a character's infobox. Thank you. I... I am the King! 07:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Try out Babelfish (http://babelfish.yahoo.com) ForestMonthZero 08:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thanks Forest I'll give it a go on the next page which would require this. Appreciate it! Thanks! I... I am the King! 21:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Still not it, I've just tried to translate "the Untouchable Queen" into Japanese and it gave me this: ::触れることができない女王 ::Whilst on the page of miss Satellizer it is pronounced as this: ::接触禁止の女王 ::Nor can I find a way to accurately translate names (tried "Satellizer L. Bridget" and it came out with "Satellizer L. Bridget", not much Japanese to that now is there?). ::Nor can I get anything in Romaji. So basicly put... this sh*t was worthless at best, sorry. I... I am the King! 09:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Just as there is more than one way to skin a cat, there is more than one way to translate any phrase. In this case "触れることができない女王" means, the queen who cannot touch, whereas "接触禁止の女王" means the queen who cannot be touched; both being the untouchable queen or touchless queen, etc; nuisances of language. ForestMonthZero 10:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::There's always the old standbys, but many of them work word by word :::http://kanjidict.stc.cx/hiragana.php :::http://www.romaji.org/ :::ForestMonthZero 10:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahh... I see now, my bad I just took the literal approach, translating "the Untouchable Queen" Directly. So next time you'll advise me to take the "indirect" approach yes? I... I am the King! 17:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Reporting As I've seen you've taken care of this matter, please do report any page vandalisms or other occurrences on my talk (and the concerning user IP). Users in question will be given a warning at first, if not taken heed to this a block will take place. I... I am the King! 20:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :+1 for you, however next time add a summary to your revision so we all know what the user did. For example: GIV on ... page, Sexual harassment on ... page, etcetc. I... I am the King! 11:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) One for you... Have a ni~~ce one now! Ha HA HAA! I... I am the King! 11:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Have one yourself! Don't get no hopes up now! I... I am the King! 20:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) English voice actor? Are you 100% sure on this? I... I am the King! 20:39, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's listed on ANN's article under the English cast. KID2NR 23:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, yet why is she the only one? Is there some sort of commercial of Freezing which she promotes or something? I... I am the King! 16:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob. right? I hope you don't misunderstand my actions towards changing 'Favorite' to 'Favourite', this since I would like our wiki to express proper usage of English, with that being some sort of America romanized English. I... I am the King! 21:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good yes? Freezing: Story Arcs. Good to have you. Saw your blog post. It's good to have you back. How's DxD coming? Seems your into the whole "ecchi harem" thing! ;-) No worry's... Me to! Anyways drop by from time to time ok? I... I am the King! 17:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's good to be back. However, there's one thing concerning the Character infobox, as it turns out that I can no longer make changes to it any more despite it being one of my pet projects. I wanted to improve it a little (ex: updating the voice actor part) but I guess what's done is done. I'll just make some grammar edits for now. KID2NR 21:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::It's unblocked, only admins and long-time registered users can edit it now. I blocked it to prevent "unproductive edits". I... I am the King! 09:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) No capitals por favor. Your recent revisions at your Infobox have left the wiki with no character images at their respected pages, it turned out that you implemented capitals into certain areas which made this issue come forth out. I fixed it, so lets just belay the capitalising for now. I... I am the King! 10:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) This is the right one isn't it? Theatiner Ferrari is her true name right? Because people have been speculating and the translations show otherwise. I thought you could shed some light upon this matter. I... I am the King! 09:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to conduct some research on the matter. Turns out the katakana for Theatiner's first name (テアチノ Teachino) turns out to be "Theatines". I went to the Japanese Wikipedia's page on Carlo Maderno and compared the katakana for テアチノ to the English translation. It turns out that Theatines is named after the Theatines religous order in Italy. Given that the people in Italy are predominately Roman Catholic (as the religion was based in Rome, obviously) and Theatines is no exception, this name makes more sense than "Theatiner" or "Tenacia" in the recent fan translations. KID2NR 03:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::So we should go with the POP-culture ref. then? I... I am the King! 18:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (Update) I checked the katakana of the Valkyries' names on photo for the Valkyrie page (when the Valkyries' names are revealed), and Theatines' katakana is read as ティナチア (Tinachia). I don't know the exact romanization, but I'll check the Japanese Wikipedia artice for Freezing once Vol.15 comes out for the romanization. For now, we'll use "Theatines" as a temporary placeholder despite it being incorrect. KID2NR 17:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :We'll await your amendment. I... I am the King!Talk 22:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Update 2) Okay, so I recently looked up a post on Emeraude Manga on the correct spelling on Tenacia's name. Turns out the authors made a typo on her romaji in her introductory chapter (chapter 100) to chapter 102. The correct katakana is on Comic Valkyrie's Freezing page. Instead of the katakana ティナチア (Tinachia) as seen in the magazine version, the authors (from chapter 103 onwards) used the katakana ティチアナ (Tichiana), which, according to the blog author, is romanized as "Tiziana". This katakana will most likely appear when Volume 15 comes out, so the namimg confusion should be done with until then. KID2NR (talk) 20:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Leave a note. Please check the following: User blog:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Freezing Wiki's look 'n style. I... I am the King!Talk 22:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC)